


on thin ice

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dry Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Noncontober 2020, Restraints, Underage Rape/Non-con, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Patience is a virtue — one that Dick just doesn’thaveanymore when it comes to Damian. So naturally, Dick has to resort to other means to keep him under control.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: noncontober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	on thin ice

**Author's Note:**

> for day 1 of noncontober: underage/shota/loli. you probably won’t need any to read this, but just for the sake of it, some context: bruce is ‘dead’ and this is quite early on in dick’s run as batman with damian as his robin.

Damian’s wrists are bruised red and marked up from what Dick can see underneath the zip ties wrapped around them, probably quite sore too. It’s only his own fault for struggling so much when all Dick is trying to do is _help_ him, and make sure that he understands his place.

His ass is an even brighter red, practically glowing the same shade as Dick’s palms. When Dick looks up from the welts and deep, bloody bites in his thighs, he sees Damian’s small shoulders shaking.

He’s probably crying, but Dick can’t hear anything other than a few sniffles. Damian’s swollen mouth might be stretched thinly around a gag, but even if it wasn’t, he wouldn’t allow himself to make any noise. Not in front of Dick. Not in front of _anyone_.

Damian doesn’t let out a muffled shriek at Dick around his gag when Dick smooths a hand over his burning ass and then his sweaty back, doesn’t even jolt anymore or tense up.

Dick frowns at the back of his head as he absentmindedly traces his fingers up and down the line of Damian’s spine, vaguely disappointed. He’ll have to come up with something new for the next time Damian acts out.

He reaches between Damian’s legs and _squeezes_ , and that gets him a desperate little sob and Damian’s legs jerking backwards, the untied laces on his Robin boots hitting Dick’s shins. His little cock is swollen and _burning_ in Dick’s hand — he’s already come three times all over the keyboards and Dick has made him clean it up with his tongue, like a _good_ little boy. A good _Robin_.

Dick has no idea how the hell he’s still hard — probably all the adrenaline and pent up tension he has packed away in that tiny body of his. Either way, Dick is glad he’s enjoying this, even if he _was_ biting and scratching before Dick managed to pin him down, and then screaming and crying with the first few smacks to his ass.

Dick squeezes his cock again and leans over him, Damian trembling beneath him all the while until Dick’s mouth is finally brushing against his ear, Damian’s hair tickling the bottom of his chin. He’s rewarded with a helpless whine when he ruts against Damian’s ass, cock sliding between his cheeks and catching on the rim of his come-slick hole.

“I think you’ve got one more in there for me, hm?” He says, one hand curling tightly into Damian’s hair and pushing his face into the desk as a warning not to headbutt Dick again, the other fisting his tiny cock, thumbnail digging into Damian’s slit.

It doesn’t take much for Damian to come again, just the simple friction of Dick’s rough hand against his glistening cockhead, dribbling precome onto the desk and Dick’s hand again as he shivers his way through an orgasm. Dick will have to remind him to clean up his mess later.  
  


But to his surprise, Damian’s cock only spurts out a few pathetic drops into his hand. He’s had a dry orgasm. How _cute_. “Oh, Damian, have I managed to tire you out already?” Dick asks, chuckling when Damian tries to flinch away from him, screwing his eyes shut as tears trickle down his wet cheeks. “Well, I know what we can do about that.”

He sits down in the computer chair and grabs Damian’s waist to pull him down too, angling his hips so that Damian sinks straight down onto his cock with a choked whimper as Dick grinds up into his tight little ass. “If you’re a good little cocksleeve for me, maybe I’ll think about letting you go to clean yourself up a little, yeah?”

Damian leans his head back onto Dick’s shoulder and chokes out a sob, turning his face away when Dick leans in to press his mouth to his cheek, deceptively gentle as he peppers kisses over Damian’s jaw and nips at his neck.

Dick’s method of making sure Damian knows to respect him, both as Batman and Dick Grayson, actually _works_ , because now he thinks twice before insulting Dick’s background or how capable he is to be Batman.

Damian is a _ridiculously_ stubborn little boy though, so Dick will just have to keep waiting until the next time he inevitably slips up to, well, take matters into his own hands.

**Author's Note:**

> lol just realised this kinda doesn’t have anything to do with the prompt other than damian being underage but,,, who cares? not me.


End file.
